Embodiments described herein generally relate to arrangements and methods for estimating engine exhaust nitrogen oxide sensor signal instability in transient conditions, particularly when rapid changes occur in driver demanded torque, and for eliminating fluctuations in engine-out nitrogen oxide sensor signal status, in order to have more robust on-board diagnostics monitoring and exhaust nitrogen oxide control.